


Moonlight Serenade

by WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield



Series: Who Says Three's A Crowd? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield/pseuds/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bucky has nightmares. Sometimes Steve gets down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> The link to Moonlight Serenade http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZQQ0vUBceM
> 
> I'd recommend listening to it when Bucky puts it on in the story.
> 
> CREDIT: The idea for this is from itsleanneyall, so thank you for that :)

Being in love with two angsty Super Soldiers has its drawbacks, she decides as she brings the tray with three mugs of cocoa back to the bedroom, where Steve and Bucky are curled up. Not that she minds. She wouldn't ever not get up for them, especially as she knows what they've both been through. She hands them their mugs and curls up on the other side of Bucky with her own. It's become common practice now, whenever one of them wakes up from a bad dream she'll go to the kitchen and make them some hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon in. Just the way her grandmother used to make it. 

 

Now she's curled up in bed with her boys, sipping warm cocoa and occasionally placing soft kisses on Bucky's cold metal arm while Steve cups Bucky's head to his shoulder. The other man is shaking ever so slightly, but as they coo in his ears and soothe him down he relaxes in their arms. She takes the mugs and leaves them on the tray on the bedside table and turns out the light before snuggling up to Bucky's side. She sings something to him, usually  _You Are My Sunshine_ because they all know the words to the chorus, so when she reaches that point she can hear the low melody of Steve's voice joining in. 

 

It doesn't take long for Bucky to fall asleep, and when he does they kiss goodnight over his head and manoeuvre him slowly so they're all spooning; Steve's the big spoon, Bucky's the middle spoon, and she's the little spoon. They fall asleep comfortably, with Steve still quietly humming the tune of  _You Are My Sunshine_ into Bucky's back. 

 

Although Bucky's nightmares are horrible and just the wrong side of intense and make her want to hold him until he stops shaking, the ones that break her heart just a little bit more are the ones that affect Steve. Steve's low moods and bad dreams or memories can hit him at any time, and she's come to notice the early signs. He'll draw back from conversation, his blue eyes will drop the the floor, and his mouth will settle into a thin line. Sometimes she'll catch him staring listlessly out of the window, looking at nothing, and it'll break her heart a little bit more. 

 

She didn't know that he had nightmares too until one night when she had Bucky pressed up against her back and she was clinging to Steve with her head resting in between his shoulder blades. They'd all fallen asleep hours ago, but she was drifting in and out of it for some reason. As she was in her state of semi-conciousness, the body she had her arms wrapped around jolted a little - not enough to wake her completely, but enough to draw her drowsy attention. Steve lay there, breathing heavily for a few minutes, before slipping out of bed and going to the living room. She drifted back to sleep when the door closed behind him. 

 

When she woke up the next morning he was curled up with her again, and her nose was pressed up against the column of his spine, so she didn't think much of it. She just kissed him good morning and invited him to join her in the shower when Bucky started tugging her earnestly in the direction of the bathroom. He kissed them both and joined them, and judging by his enthusiasm as he rocked his hips against hers under the warm spray, he seemed fine. 

 

One night she follows him. She silently extracts herself from Bucky's arms, leaving him curled up alone in the massive bed they share. She pads through the bedroom and into the living room, where Steve is sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. At firsts she thinks he might have a headache, but as she steps closer her heart breaks just a little bit more. His shoulders are shaking, and she can now hear the choked out little gasps as he tries to contain himself. 

 

"Oh, Stevie." She whispers, surprising him. His head shoots up, and she can see now the puffy redness around his eyes that makes her drop the couch beside him and take his head in her hands. "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

 

He simply shakes his head and lays it on her chest, murmuring something like "I want to forget." And then he's shaking in her arms, just like Bucky, just as fragile, and she's rocking him back and forth and singing in his ear. 

 

Eventually the shaking stops, and she asks him why he doesn't tell them about the nightmares. He looks up at her, and nearly starts crying herself at his expression. "Bucky needs me. He needs me to be... Strong. You need me -"

 

"Steve, I don't need you to be anything." She assures him gently. "I need you to talk to me, just like Bucky talks to us when he gets nightmares."

 

"I want it to be over." He croaks. "I want to forget."

 

"Forget what?"

 

"Before the ice. I want to forget everything I knew. I want this to be my life."

 

She cups his face to her chest, her fingers tangling in his blond hair. She dumbly notes that he's in need of a hair cut while she soothes him. She doesn't know how to respond to his emotional request, so instead she suggests that they go back to bed. He nods, and she leads him back. When they curl up in bed she peppers his mouth with gentle kisses, telling him how much she loves him and Bucky. He falls asleep listening to her soft voice. 

 

 

She doesn't like keeping secrets between the three of them, so the next morning when Steve's out on a run with Sam she tells Bucky she's cutting his hair. He gives a noise of protest, but when she shoots him one of her best impressions of Nick Fury he relents and takes a seat in the kitchen. Steve shakes his head at the two of them and leaves on his run. 

 

"So where are the scissors, doll?" Bucky jokes as she sits opposite him. Taking in her expression he sobers up quickly, reaching for her hand. "What's wrong?"

 

Shakily, she explains what happened the night before to him. Bucky's eyes widen, and he looks to the door Steve left from not a minute before. "Oh God, I never knew."

 

"Neither did I." She admits. "Bucky, I feel awful. We need to do something."

 

He strokes a thumb over her knuckles and nods. "Definitely. But what?"

 

"What if..." She bites her lip. She's always had an interest in the fashion of that period of history, and has one or two forties style swing dresses in the back of the closet. She's never brought them out before because she wasn't sure if either one of the boys would be upset, but it gives her an idea. "We recreate a night from the forties. You know, like one of the clubs you two used to go to. We could dress up like that, and get some decorations and music, and it could be like a date back then?"

 

She thinks he's going to object or protest, but a smile breaks across his handsome features. "You see, this is why we love you, doll."

 

She smiles proudly and they agree to start planning it, but first she goes to the drawer to get the scissors. Bucky gives an audible groan as she gets closer. "I thought it was just something to throw Steve off?"

 

 

 

It takes them a while to get everything planned, and she's glad she's got Bucky to help her. She never would have been able to sneak everything past Steve on her own without him noticing. To set the apartment up they ask Sam to distract him, and to give credit where credit's due, the other guy loves the idea they're doing. He invites Steve to a ballgame, making up the excuse that he could only get two tickets. Bucky says he doesn't feel well and she tells him that basketball is more her thing. As soon as the two men have gone she calls Clint and Natasha to get some help setting up the apartment. It takes almost an hour. 

 

Clint and Natasha leave, and they survey the apartment proudly. The decorations are set up perfectly, from the posters to the shades Bucky put on the lights. She checks that all the right songs are on a playlist on her iPod and plugs it into the dock before they go to the bedroom to get ready. 

 

She pulls the dress out of the closet. Originally she was going to go with a flared skirt rockabilly one she'd bought a few years before, but when she'd tried it on in front of Bucky she knew it wasn't right. "You don't like it?"

 

"No, it looks great on you doll." He assured her, eyes roaming up and down her body. "It's just..."

 

She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. 

 

"The dames we liked at bars..."

 

"Mmh..?"

 

He stood and moved closer, turning her around so they were facing the full length mirror. His hands trailed slowly down her hips, smoothing down the skirt so it clung to her curves. He pulled the excess fabric back taut behind her so her body was completely outlined. His voice dropped to a low, sultry growl in the back of his throat when he spoke next. "Wore dresses a little more like this."

 

"Uh huh... So you prefer the 'nothing left to the imagination approach, huh Barnes?"

 

"Well, you know me..." His lips dropped to her throat. "Never one for subtleties."

 

 

Now she stands in front of him in something they picked out together online. It was black lace and clung to her body  _everywhere_. The bow at the front was some sort of velvety material, and the cut on the bust pushed her breasts up without the need for a bra, which was good because the dress was so fitted she wouldn't have been able to wear one if she'd needed it. 

 

He gives a low whistle. "We are two very lucky men."

 

She laughs and goes to the vanity to start her hair and makeup. The hair takes a little longer than she'd wanted, and still isn't quite perfect, but Bucky assures her that A. she looks gorgeous; B. Steve thinks she looks beautiful in sweatpants and a t-shirt; and C. when Steve gets home none of them are going to end up clothed and pretty for very long. She grins at him in the mirror, pausing for a minute to watch as he bends down to grab his shoes and start putting them on. He catches her watching and winks. "You've only done your bottom lip, doll."

 

 

 

By the time Steve gets home they're ready. Bucky tells her to wait in the bedroom while he goes to stand behind the breakfast bar, which Clint had done a very good job of making look like a real bar. She hears the door open, and then hears it swing closed. Judging by the force of it, he let it close on itself. She resists the urge to take a peek at his expression and waits until Bucky calls to her.

 

"So, Steve." She can hear his low drawl through the door. "What'dya think? Good bar? Think we could pick up a good dame here?"

 

"Buck..." She can hear Steve's voice too, and _Oh God That Doesn't Sound Good_. "What the hell...?"

 

"Actually, there's one girl I've seen around here. Don't know where she's gotten to though..."

 

She took that as her cue to step out into the apartment. "There she is! Look at that, Stevie. Think we could convince her to dance with us?"

 

Steve's staring at her in shock, and for a few seconds no one moves. Then he seems to regain his composure, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I don't know, Buck, you think she's willing to share us?"

 

"Well," she moves closer, allowing herself a smile. "I'm willing to be shared between two gentlemen as good looking as yourselves."

 

Bucky laughs, and Steve holds out a hand to help her onto the stool in front of the breakfast bar. "What does this place have to drink?"

 

Bucky pours out three glasses of wine. "We're going all out tonight."

 

Steve accepts his glass and takes a sip while Bucky moves around them to the iPod dock. _Moonlight Serenade_ by Glenn Miller starts playing from the speakers and Steve's head flicks up to look between the two of them. She takes his hand in hers and leads him to the centre of the living room. "Dance with us, Stevie?"

 

"I'm not exactly dressed for dancing, ma'am." He jokes, but his arms go around her waist anyway, and her arms loop around his neck. They start swaying to the music slowly, with her pressed against his chest and him breathing in through his nose with deliberate slowness. Bucky joins them, his chest against her back and his hands on Steve's waist. It's not really dancing, just swaying to the music, but none of them care. It's warm and it's close, and it's everything Steve wants. 

 

"I love you two." He whispers. 

 

"Hey, punk." Bucky chides playfully. "We only just met the girl. Give her a chance to hate you first."

 

Steve raises his head from where it had been resting on her shoulder and narrows his eyes to Bucky, who kisses him. After that they take it in turns to dance. She sits back on the couch and laughs as the two boys fight over who gets to lead. ("I'm taller Buck -" "But you're a punk so no-one cares, Rogers." "Shut up and let me lead, you jerk.") Bucky takes a couple of pictures for a memento as she rests her head on Steve's chest and sways with him, and Steve sits back with a glass of wine in one hand as she and Bucky dance, laughing when she starts leading. 

 

Then the music goes off, and Bucky takes one of his hands and she gets the other, and they drag him to the bedroom. It doesn't take long until all three of them are under the sheets, with her lips on his mouth and Bucky's trailing lower and lower. He tells them how much he loves them and how good the night's been ("Don't make this sentimental Stevie, we're trying to fuck you, you damn punk.")

 

And when he's burying his head into the crook of her shoulder, breathing heavily while Bucky fucks him and he's deep in her, it's all he can manage to thank her and kiss her and tell her he never wants to forget. Ever. 

 

When they curl up that night, Steve's the little spoon but he doesn't get up once. 


End file.
